


Help Me Tie My Shoes

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POUTY Jae, Sleepy Jae, Soft Jae, Younghyun takes care of him, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae had an awful day and just wants to sleep but he has to do basic human things first. Of course, Younghyun is there so he doesn't do something stupid.





	Help Me Tie My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know what to title this?? sorry if its weird i just wanted to write soft jae
> 
> not betad

Younghyun was sitting on the couch watching some new Netflix original before a pouting Jae came storming in.

"Hi baby, how was class today?" He asked, snorting as Jae struggled to take off his jacket.

Jae is taking more political science classes. He doesn't need to, really, but he wants to have a degree in something incase this whole music thing him and Younghyun trying out didn't work.

"Shut up and help me, asshole." Jae huffed, his arm stuck in the collar. Younghyun rolled his eyes, and helped his boyfriend out of his hoodie.

"Thanks." Jae said, before sitting down to take off his shoes. He didn't feel like unlacing them, so he tried to slip them off.

They wouldn't come off.

Jae huffed, and groaned. "Everything is stupid." He said, looking up and glaring at an amused Younghyun.

"What?" Jae said. Younghyun just shook his head, "You seem to be having trouble. Bad day?" And with that, Jae nodded so fast the other was scared he would get whiplash.

"Let me help you, baby."

Younghyun said, his voice growing softer. Not that Jae would ever admit, especially to his boyfriend, but Jae secretly loves being babied. He was always the oldest out of everyone, and sometimes he wanted to be treated like the youngest.

Jae lay on the floor as Younghyun untied his shoes and put them by the door where their shoes are kept.

"C'mon, up. You need to eat, okay? We can have whatever you want." Younghyun said, and Jae shot up.

"Lobster?" He asked, his eyes wide and him almost smiling. Younghyun sighed, "Not tonight. I meant something like take out."

Jae pouted and wouldn't make eye contact with his boyfriend. "Then nothing. I'm going to bed." 

He started walking away, put his boyfriend stopped him. "Jae, no. Hey, listen. We can order McDonald's. Then we can get lobster once we go out into town this weekend, okay?"

Jae looked at his boyfriend, a small glint in his eyes. "Promise?" He asked, lips fixed into a pout.

"I promise, baby." Younghyun said, kissing Jae's forhead. "Fine. I want nuggets." He said, and sitting at the table.

"How many?" Younghyun asked. Jae blushed. How could he tell his boyfriend he wanted a fucking happy meal? He knew he got them all the time, but this time he felt like a big baby. His boyfriend was the baby of their relationship, not him. 

When Jae didn't answer, Younghyun answered for him. "Happy meal?" Jae nodded.

"Okay. I'll get you that, baby. Just let me DoorDash it, okay?" With that, Jae nodded.

As Younghyun ordered for him and Jae on his phone, Jae was invisble drawing shapes onto the table with his finger. He was sleepy.

Younghyun noticed his eyes looked a little tired, so he went over to him and shook his shoulder. Jae inhaled, and looked up at him, a little startled.

Younghyun chuckled, "Sorry, baby. The food will be here in a few minutes, do you wanna watch this show with me?" Younghyun asked, trying to coax his boyfriend into relaxing and talk to him.

Jae shook his head.

"Bath? With duckie pajamas?" Younghyun tried to suggest, but Jae just shook his 'no' head again.

"Well, I can't read your mind, baby. Tell me what you wanna do." Younghyun said, kneeling in front of where Jae was sitting to look into his eyes.

"Cartoons." Jae mumbled, a blush on his cheeks. "Okay! Do you wanna watch Rick and Morty?" Jae, this time, nodded.

Younghyun stood up, and held out his hand for Jae to take it. Jae huffed, but took his hand and let Younghyun lead him into the living room anyway.

Younghyun laid down first, Jae climbing ontop and made himself comfortable. 

One of Younghyun's hands was handling the remote, the other on the headboard thing on the couch.

Jae huffed.

The pouty boy took his boyfriend's hand from the couch, and put it into his hair. "Bri, hand here." He said, looking up to glare at Younghyun before leaning his head onto Younghyun's chest and looking at the tv.

Younghyun smiled. Jae only called him Bri when he was homesick, soft, or wanting to annoy him. Right now, Jae was soft. Jae was his little baby tonight. All his.

"Whatever you say, Jae baby." He heard Jae whine a bit when he called him that. Younghyun shook his head, and focused on whatever mishaps Rick and Morty had gotten themselves into on their smart TV as he ran his hand through Jae's hair.

After about one episode, their doorbell rang. "Food time." Jae said, and ran to the table. Younghyun snorted.

Jae sat his head down on the table, and watched his boyfriend get the food from the delivery woman. They talked for a little, before Jae whined about being hungry.

"Sorry, boyfriend calls." Younghyun said, making the woman laugh before they said goodbye and he shut the door.

When Younghyun came back, Jae huffed. "That woman is stupid." His pout on his lips making his words seem muffled.

"Jae, that's not very nice. Why do you think that?" Younghyun said as he took everything out of their bag and set the food on the table. 

He sighed, "It doesn't matter. Can I eat, now?" Jae asked, and Younghyun nodded. 

They ate in mostly silence, other than Jae whining and slapping Younghyun's hand when the other tried to take his food.

"Mine," He would say, then proceed to point to himself, making his best pouty face at Younghyun. 

Younghyun laughed, and told Jae he was cute. Jae blushed at that. 

After dinner, Younghyun cleaned up as Jae picked out his pajamas for the night:

\- Younghyun's shirt

\- Duckie boxers

Younghyun told him to go into thr bathroom as he would get his duck towel and a regular towel for himself, and a vanilla scented bath bomb.

He turned on the water to warm, and closed the drain in the tub so it will fill up. 

He told Jae to strip, but Jae still needed help. After they both stripped, they got into the bath.

They sat there calmly, basking in the warmth of the water and each other. 

As Jae was playing with the bath bomb and Younghyun was washing his hair, he felt himself to get really tired all of the sudden.

"Hey, hey. You can't sleep yet. You can soon, I promise. Let's finish up, okay?" 

Jae nodded, and he let Younghyun wash the his body and his own hair and body.

When they got out, Younghyun wrapped his towel on his waist and he bundled Jae into his duckie towel and put the chick hood onto Jae's head.

Jae giggled under it and looked at his boyfriend with his hair in his eyes.

"Let's brush our teeth, okay? And wash our face. Then we can put on pajamas and go to bed, 'kay?" Younghyun said, and Jae nodded.

They quickly did that, and Jae was excited to get his pajamas on and sleep. 

Younghyun got himself dressed first, then he helped Jae put on his shirt and the duck boxers.

After, he made up the bed as Jae flipped through Netflix so they could find something to watch as they fell asleep.

"This?" Jae said as he pointed to their TV mounted on the wall. Younghyun glanced as he fluffed his pillows and hummed. 

Jae smiled, and hurried and went into bed. Younghyun slid in beside him, holding him close.

They switched the lights out and played whatever show Jae chose, and they soon fell asleep.

Both calm and happy.

But not before they exchanged 'I Love you's.

 


End file.
